


He was our kid, Techno.

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Big Q, Angry quackity, Arguing, Family Dynamic, Help, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No beta we die like jschlatt, Techno did a fucky, Technoblades POV, Yelling, breakup if you squint, guess I gotta get rid of the oneshot tag, im coping with the festival stream, this is coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Techno went quiet. Why had he sided with Dream?They had similar goals, and he could certainly help take down L'Manburg, but he could do that on his own. No matter how much he didn't want to be the mans enemy, he wasn't truly scared of him. It couldn't have just slipped his mind. Technoblade was too careful, too precise with these decisions. Wouldn't it be hypocritical to make sure the kid couldn't go back on his bad choice while making a similar one himself?OR - Techno choses Dream over his family, and he pays for it soon after
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Past Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Comments: 21
Kudos: 343





	He was our kid, Techno.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you Fabian <3 Imagine little Mira (Quackity's daughter, Techno's step daughter for anyone whose unlucky enough to read this) watching it go down
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS - Yelling, mentions of abuse/abusers, fighting (verbal)

Techno couldn't believe he was having this conversation.

"Wh- Of course I sided with him!? He's Right!"

"He hurt Tommy!"

"Why do I care!? _Tommy betrayed me! He betrayed us-_ "

"ARE YOU THAT FUCKING SELFISH!?"

They both went silent, Quackity's hands balling into fists. He was clearly not understanding Techno, _of course he sided with Dream, Dreams right_ -

Tommy had betrayed him. He betrayed _them._ Why couldn't he see that? Why was he so _fucking_ set on continuing to care about this nation, these _people_ that hurt him!?

Technoblade was a loyal man. He just wanted his boyfriend happy and safe, and every day he was in L'Manburg that got harder and harder. Dream was going to blow it up! It would finally be gone, and he could keep Quackity safe and protected with him and-

"You sound like _Schlatt_." 

It hit him like a goddamn train, to say the least.

_"Excuse me?"_

Quackity looked like he regretted it for a second. Saying one of the worst things he thinks he could ever say, especially to his own partner.

But he stands his ground. He doesn't move and the entire house is still for those few seconds before he balls up his fists.

"You sound like Schlatt. He's- That's your kid! That's _our_ kid! You knew what Dream did to him! We both _knew_! Just because he does something stupid he's suddenly not our kid anymore!?"

"He put us both in danger!"  
  


"YOU SIDED WITH HIS _ABUSER!_ WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!? IF I HADN'T BEEN ON POGTOPIA'S SIDE WOULD SCHLATT DOING WHAT HE DID JUST BE A _MINOR FUCKING INCONVENIENCE_ TO YOU!? A LITTLE ISSUE YOU COULD JUST OVERLOOK!?"  
  


"You know I wouldn't-"  
  


"SO IT'S DIFFERENT SOMEHOW? HOW? _HOW!?_ BECAUSE HE'S ON YOUR SIDE? IS THAT IT!?"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

  
"THAN WHAT IS IT!?"

Techno went quiet. Why _h_ _ad_ he sided with Dream?

They had similar goals, and he could certainly help take down L'Manburg, but he could do that on his own. No matter how much he didn't want to be the mans enemy, he wasn't truly _scared_ of him. It couldn't have just slipped his mind. Technoblade was too careful, too precise with these decisions. Wouldn't it be hypocritical to make sure the kid couldn't go back on his bad choice while making a similar one himself?

Was it spite? Petty anger? Techno wasn't a bitter man, and to side with Dream as a way to get back at Tommy... That'd keep the kid out of his house for a long time, whether he intended to keep him away or not. That was _cruel._

Hadn't he and Quackity promised Tommy would always be safe there? Even if something bad happened?

So what if the kid fucked up.. 

_H_ _adn't he told Tommy he would protect him?_

"Thats what I thought."

The avian hybrids words where cold, obviously hurt. He reached for his jacket.

"I'm going to find my kid."

"Quackity, wait-"

"I'm going to find _my_ kid."


End file.
